marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Triton (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Crystal, Medusa, Black Bolt, Karnak, Gorgon (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi; Brett Booth | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 #8 | Last = Heroes Reborn: The Return #4 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Triton of the Inhumans and ally of the Fantastic Four. This version of Triton would also be a member of the Inhuman royal family. This version of the Inhumans would worship the planet devourer Galactus as a god. When archaeologist Harry Johnston would uncover the Makalu Tablet near Tibet, Black Bolt would send members of the Inhuman royal family to recover it. This led to a clash with the Fantastic Four. In the course of the battle the Human Torch would be injured and Medusa's sister Crystal would bring him to Attilan to be healed. This would bring the remaining members of the Fantastic Four to the hidden land where they would be blasted out of the sky and Triton would be among the Inhumans present when they were taken prisoners. Brought before Medusa and Black Bolt, the FF would be told who the Inhumans are by Medusa and she would instruct them on what Black Bolt would do with them. Heated tempers would cause a fight to break out between the two groups until Johnny Storm would break up the fight and point out that everything was just a great misunderstanding. When Black Bolt's mad brother Maximus would attempt to take over Attilan with his army of mutates, Triton would join the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans in stopping Maximus, leading to his capture and imprisonment. When Galactus would arrive to devour the Earth, one of the locations for his terraformers would be Attilan. There Triton would join the fight against Firelord. Ultimately Black Bolt would be forced to use his powers to destroy the terraformer, destroying it and Firelord. The explosion would also wipe out all of Attilan, killing them all. However, this fate would get reversed by the time traveling Dr. Doom who would work with the worlds heroes to destroy Galactus and save their world. Triton would join with the rest of the Inhuman royal family aboard a ship destined to return the heroes brought to Counter-Earth that originated from Earth-616. The gathered heroes neglected to realize that other than Crystal, none of the other members of the Inhuman royal family originated from Earth-616. While Triton's ultimate fate is not revealed, others who were unique to Counter-Earth that traveled over were reported to be merged with their Earth-616 counterparts, She-Hulk entry the same can presumably be said about Triton. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Terrigenesis Category:Scaly Skin Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Reptilian Form Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Webbed Limbs